Ball of Light Hot Potato
"Ball of Light Hot Potato" is a series on Birdietalk Productions. Rules These are the rules to this game. * The Ball of Light begins in Dragonlord's possession. * One must challenge Dragonlord at the final two for a chance at the Ball of Light. * The challenger cannot be revealed at night. * No anti-climaxes. This means that the fatal event that's drawn cannot be a one-tribute fatal event. * After a challenger claims the Ball of Light, the "Hot Potato" phase comes in. This is where tributes can try to kill the Ball of Light holder solo and claim it for himself or herself. The only exception to this is when a tribute manages to steal the Ball of Light holder's supplies. * If Dragonlord kills the Ball of Light holder or steals the Ball of Light through a "steals supplies" event, the challenger phase comes anew. Pictures *There is a folder dedicated to the game. *In each round in the challenger phase, the beginning describes how each character got here. *After those pictures, the battle is pictured. *In the "Hot Potato" phase, the significant interactions will be drawn. *All pictures in the game are exclusive to that game; they cannot be found in the galleria or the Drawn and Written Scenarios folder. Ball of Light Holders The chain is in order. A character's first time is marked in italics. Surrenders are marked in bold. #''Dragonlord'' #''Seth Rollins'' #''Warner Brock Sheldon'' #''Beulah Volkenburger'' #''Jessica Albert'' #''Cameron Wilkins'' #Beulah Volkenburger #''Roman Reigns'' #''Bowser'' #''Turbo Secretii'' #Roman Reigns #''Hillary Secretii'' #''Heather'' #''Pikachu'' #''Sami Zayn'' #''Scarlett'' #''Toad'' #''Jenny Secretii'' #''Yvonne Powless'' #''Sylvester the Cat'' #''Dean Ambrose'' #Scarlett #Bowser #''Samey'' #''Sky'' #Sylvester the Cat #Warner Brock Sheldon #'Dragonlord' #Seth Rollins #''Dirt Secretii'' #''Pachinko Secretii'' #''Sylveon'' #''Kevin Owens'' #''Katie'' #''Caladbolg'' #Dean Ambrose #''George Raven'' #''Xandra'' #''Vince McMahon'' #''Anna Zappinski'' #''Scotty Raven Jay'' #Beulah Volkenburger #Dragonlord #Beulah Volkenburger #''Amy'' #Scarlett #''Nikko Smith'' #''Michelle Yi'' #Anna Zappinski #Xandra #Pachinko Secretii #''Mario'' #''Max'' #'Kevin Owens' #''Katherine Webb'' #''Valentina'' #''Natural Mike'' #''Mike Macaw'' #Sylveon #''Carlos Ramon'' #''Sam Jay'' #Scarlett History All events happened in order. #Dragonlord makes the challenge official and public. #Caladbolg declares entry. #(Off-screen) Pachinko Secretii accidentally walks in on a heavy lovemaking session involving Dirt Secretii (punished form) and Riley Anderson. #While waiting for challengers, Dragonlord was forced to share a bed with Beulah Volkenburger. #Caladbolg and Jenny Secretii appear in BrantSteele for the first time. #Roman Reigns and Vince McMahon got married. #Dragonlord throws a tantrum in response to the wedding. #Noah challenges Dragonlord, but he is defeated and sent flying. #Emma and Kitty leave the cast to find Noah, with Anamaria Mirdita and Valentina replacing them. #Meanwhile, Starly replaced Noah until Emma and Kitty could find Noah, and Dragonlord had a brief relationship with the Starly. #Warner Brock Sheldon hires Seth Rollins to kill Dragonlord. #Rollins challenges Dragonlord and successfully defeats him using his secret weapon (pepper spray). #Rollins was forced to surrender the Ball of Light to WB Shield two hours later. #WB Shield insults Beulah and her relationship with George Raven. He gets killed for it, and the Ball of Light gets claimed by Beulah. #Beulah transforms into a duck, causing Jessica to kill her and claim the Ball of Light. #Cameron kills Jessica by using a water cooler. #Beulah gets revenge from the Jessica incident by killing Cameron while sleepwalking. #Reigns kills Beulah with a knife. #Bowser kills Reigns as he tried to run. #Barbie Marshall thinks the Ball of Light will never make it back to Dragonlord, so she leaves. Sophia Wise replaced Barbie. #Turbo Secretii kills Bowser. #Turbo tries to surrender to Dragonlord, but Jenny Secretii won't allow her to do it. #Turbo kisses Reigns, which proves to be a mistake after Reigns takes Turbo's life and the Ball of Light. #Reigns presses Hillary Secretii's berserk button thinking he can get away with it. Hillary kills Reigns. #Heather suddenly kills Hillary while she is trying to decide whether to kill Dragonlord or Jessica. #Heather sees a prophecy depicting Pikachu as the one to kill her, and surrenders out of fear. #Sami Zayn sends Pikachu flying. #Starly leaves after thinking that he surrounded by idiots. #Pikachu finds Noah, and both characters return to the game. #Scarlett ties Zayn to some trolley tracks. Reigns does nothing and watches Zayn die. #Toad paints a hole and lets a train run over Scarlett. #Jenny confesses to Reigns that she killed Toad. #Yvonne Powless sets an explosive off, killing Jenny. #Sylvester kills Yvonne and Anamaria. #Sylvester surrenders to Dean Ambrose. #Scarlett brings up Ambrose's current injury, causing him to cry. She then kills him for being a sore loser. #Bowser kills Scarlett by using the 1,000 degree knife. #Bowser gets into a huge fight, but he didn't survive. Samey was the one who survived. #Samey remembers her issues with Amy and gives away the Ball of Light to Sky. #Sylvester kills Sky with an explosive. #WB Shield suddenly kills Sylvester while he is trying to decide whether to kill Tweety or Scarlett. #All of a sudden, WB Shield realizes that he is at square one again, and decides the right thing to do is to surrender to Dragonlord to return things to normal. #After surrendering to Dragonlord, WB Shield decides to apologize to Rollins for his actions. #A baby boom results in a total of 142 babies born. #Xandra enters the game and thinks she is alone. #Anamaria reveals that Xolo also entered the game. #Dragonlord slows down the death rate. #Xandra and Xolo see each other for the first time. #Xandra and Xolo team up to kill two people. #Xolo tries to get Xandra out of his life by shipping her with WB Shield. #Xolo's attempts fail when Xandra challenges him to a battle on Pokemon Diamond. #Xandra and Xolo's relationship becomes serious. #WB Shield hears Xandra and Xolo and thinks he got betrayed by Xandra. #Dragonlord speeds up the death rate. #Xandra succeeds to earn a date with Xolo despite using a bad pick-up line. #Sam Jay challenges Dragonlord. The fight initially ended in a tie, but during the forgiveness hug, Dragonlord decides to backstab Sam. #Chris Daughtry, who reportedly is trying to get married to Sam, breaks off the engagement. #Before the Dragonlord vs. Sam fight, Dragonlord warned that he will get to have a night of wild fun with Turbo if he wins. He carries out this promise (it was off-screen however). #Michelle Yi finally gets a chance to appear after receiving a stamp of proof. #Luigi tries to fight Dragonlord early, only to accidentally kill Pachinko in the crossfire. #Turbo reveals that the previous night of wild fun caused her to get pregnant. #Pikachu leans in on Pachinko for a kiss, only to betray her. The pairing will not be canon. #During Turbo's next appearance, she gives birth to triplets. #Red Secretii's redesigned appearance is shown. #Dragonlord and Turbo have 37 babies. Reigns and Sophia cheer for them. #Turbo cheats on Dragonlord. Turbo had relationships with Amy and Sylvester. #Turbo dyes her hair blue. #Turbo challenges Dragonlord, but is defeated. #One day after Dragonlord defeats Turbo, Yvonne challenges Dragonlord. Like Turbo, Yvonne is defeated. #Flashbacks to Yvonne's path to Dragonlord are revealed. #During those flashbacks, Mario and Pachinko had octuplets. Also, a previous kill of Yvonne's is exposed. #Dragonlord faces Rollins in a rematch, and fails to defeat him again. #Dirt decides to expose Rollins for being a Gary Stu and kill him in the process. #Pachinko sets Dirt on fire. #Sylveon mows down Pachinko with a barrage of bullets. #Kevin Owens refuses Sylveon's bribe for a gun. He instead feeds her to a lion. #Katie kills Owens with a sickle. #Dragonlord thinks he reclaimed the Ball of Light after shoving Katie inside an iron maiden, but it turns out she had an Amulet of Life Saving, preventing the transfer. #Caladbolg performs the Z-Move 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt on Katie. #Dirt breaks up with Caladbolg over an interrupted kiss, with Cameron making sure Dirt's decision is final. #Hunter Jeffers punishes Dirt by using Shelter Runs Mark II against her. #Dragonlord thinks he reclaimed the Ball of Light after spearing Caladbolg, but like the Katie incident, a transfer cannot occur because of an Amulet of Life Saving. #A brief interaction between Dirt and Mr. McMahon turns serious, angering Owens. #Dirt fears a death mystery and forces a restart, preventing Ambrose from getting the Ball of Light again. #Dragonlord and Turbo have amazing sex so that Dragonlord can forget about previous events. #Luigi sleeps on Mario, potentially confirming a Mario x Luigi relationship. #After winning Chopped, Dirt plots an escape from Hunter's shelter. #As Dragonlord's attempts to reclaim the Ball of Light continue to fail, his relationship with Turbo began to suffer as a result. #Jodi and Seth have quinvigintuplets to mock Dragonlord's loss. #Dirt finally finds Hillary and successfully gets married to her. #Dragonlord invites Caladbolg and several others to a pool party, teasing a successful reclaim. #Xandra and Xolo make sweet love and continue to strengthen their relationship. #Ambrose feeds Caladbolg to a hawk. #Guy kills Ambrose over a failed kiss attempt. #Xandra protects Dragonlord from an attack by killing Guy. #The game appeared to be ditched in favor of an LTIB themed simulation. Dragonlord was pissed and temporarily shut down the OC World's power to teach Code LTIB a lesson. #Dragonlord chases Xandra down for her basket of beans, showing that he has not calmed down completely. #Caladbolg declares an intention to kill Cameron, accusing him of coming in between the Caladbolg x Dirt relationship. #Natural Sam, Natural Mike, and Natural Mary make their debuts. #Natural Mary's debut goes horribly wrong when she deeply offends Natural Mike and some other characters with her comedy routine. #Dirt attempts to knock Pikachu out with a boomerang, but only succeeds in knocking herself out. Caladbolg then teaches her that boomerangs never work. #Dragonlord and Turbo have octononagintuplets, but Turbo complains of sharp pain soon after the birth. Dirt begins to rush Turbo into a hospital. #Dirt runs into Caladbolg, who informs her about surviving the Secret of Casino Delfino. Dirt changes directions. #Dirt runs into Mallory Cloer, who begins to pelt Turbo, Akashia, and Reigns with rotten eggs. Dirt changes directions again. #Turbo fights Akashia for pills. Turbo eventually wins because Akashia felt sorry for her. #Dirt makes it to the hospital, where Dr. Mario informs Turbo that her womb is no longer existant because of her giving birth to so many babies at once. #Jenny meets Turbo again, and they become friends over their common situation. #Jenny and Turbo quit the game for good. #Beulah and Guy "make beautiful music" together. #Anamaria writes a steamy fanfiction about Dean Ambrose and Monica Ambrose. #Mr. McMahon blows up Xandra and Beulah. #Anna stabs Mr. McMahon with a knife. #Scotty kills Anna while sleepwalking. #Scotty returns to the LTIB simulation, where he shows off the Ball of Light to Sam. #Before Sam could respond, an angry Anna shows up. Sam then shows up after hearing "sheesh". #Scotty shows off the Ball of Light to Sam. #Scotty hides the Ball of Light, but Sam wants to see it for himself. They brush hands trying to reach for it, and a hot and heavy make-out session ensues. #The next night, Sam and Scotty have sex while Anna, Natural Mary, Turbo, and Zira witness the scene. #Scotty discovers he is pregnant again, so Guy comforts him. #Sam confronts Scotty again, where they have extreme sex. #Scotty gives birth to sexvigintuplets. #It is revealed that Evil Mary is getting her necklace color changed. #Sam and Scotty return to the game. #Beulah superkicks Scotty. #Dragonlord successfully reclaims the Ball of Light after he bronzes Beulah alive. #Mary gets her shirt color changed. #Code LTIB makes a mistake inviting Total Drama's Heather to raid Ruby Riott. #Beulah recovers from being bronzed and teaches Amy, Zayn, and Katniss the secrets of alchemy. #Dragonlord defends the Ball of Light by killing Xandra (with the help of a few others). #Amy and Scarlett play hide and seek together with three others. #Amy and Sylveon get into a fight. #After Chris reveals the obvious day ending, Sylveon reveals that Scarlett saw it coming. #Amy declares an intention to kill Scarlett, marking the beginning of Amy vs. Scarlett. #Amy taunts Scarlett by mocking her evil laugh. #Scarlett runs into a prophecy depicting that Amy will eventually succeed in killing her. #Amy tries to apologize to Scarlett, only to get yelled at for her efforts. #Natural Mike challenges Dragonlord, only to be defeated. #Dragonlord obtains a pencil as reward. #Dirt and Hillary make sweet love in a car so they can strengthen their marriage. #Amy confronts Scarlett again, only to hear a Perish Song. #Beulah gets revenge from being bronzed alive, and reclaims the Ball of Light. #Cameron and Pachinko try to get married, only for the wedding to get crashed. #Sam and Scotty make out in the port-a-potty. #Sam would later relive Road Trip Time by shoving Scotty into a locker and having sex with him. #Beulah surrenders the Ball of Light to Amy. #Mike throws a tantrum while Sam and Scotty have octodecuplets. #Amy allies with Anna and Beulah. #Samey kisses Scarlett, only to get killed for it. #Anna and Natural Mary "do it" to Scarlett, causing Mr. Warner to have to calm her down twice. #Scarlett kills Mr. Warner, saying she doesn't need him. #Amy vs. Scarlett ends after Scarlett activates Scarlett Fever and kills Amy. #Gwen and Max debut. #Fifteen events get spread through word of mouth. #Blaineley and Nikko Smith debut. #Natural Sam befriends Natural Mary after giving her a turkey sandwich. #After the failure with Pachinko, Cameron decides to try both Blaineley and Hillary against Scotty's warning. #Caladbolg loses a triathlon to Samey. #Scarlett gives Amy another chance, as long as Amy leaves Scarlett alone. #Nikko puts Scarlett out of her Scarlett Fever misery. #Nikko's cult loses to Michelle Yi's cult. #After witnessing the fall of Scarlett, Dragonlord decides to cuddle with Hillary and Xolo. #Anna decides to kill Michelle and Sophia instead of save them. #Xandra kills Anna over mispronouncing gif. #Pachinko kills Xandra while Riott runs away. #Sylveon drowns in The Frozen Lake. #Hunter befriends Sophia by sharing a Pizza Hut meal with her. #Dragonlord calls Mike an asswipe. #Mario kills Pachinko after kissing her. #Max kills Mario with an explosive. #Max surrenders to the RNG, fearing that Scarlett is the one who kills him. The RNG selects Owens. #Amy is back to torturing Samey. #Sam contracts smallpox, but he recovers. #Max succeeds in seducing Scarlett with a saxotromba. #Luigi survives a secret level while Mario dies to a scorpion. #Pachinko creates a grounded video out of Beulah, using Cameron x Scarlett as the driving force behind the plot. #Zayn leaves as part of an experiment. #Amma, Douglas, Katherine, Jonathan, Read, and Strong Immortal debut. #Amy forces Natural Mike to give her a back massage as reward for killing Samey. #Katherine performs the Z-Move Light That Burns the Sky on Owens. #Zayn has to return to the game so he can help Owens survive again. #Valentina superkicks Katherine. #Katherine is booted out of the game for her "beginner's luck". #"Daffy Duck" returns (Actually Dean Ambrose). #Reigns captures the Universal Championship and plans to exact his revenge "Ravage of Reigns" style. #The Secretiis and Caladbolg leave. #Mayweather and Vibrant Wind debut. #VW and SI planned. #Natural Mike shoves Valentina inside an empty turtle shell and performs the infinite coin trick. #Vibrant Wind and Strong Immortal auditioned for Panem's Got Talent. #Strong Immortal and Toad attack Vibrant Wind for her quiche. #Strong Immortal defends Natural Mike from Mayweather, Sam, Samey, and Sophia. #Mike bonds with Natural Mike, only to betray him. #Vibrant Wind and Strong Immortal visit Amy's shop. #Mary and Natural Sam attempt to get married, only for Vibrant Wind, Strong Immortal, and Evil Anna to object. #Mary reunites with Mike while Natural Sam reunites with Anna. #Vibrant Wind gets victimized by a "madden me" sign. #Jodi, Vibrant Wind, Daffy, Gwen, and Strong Immortal beat Owens to death. #Pikachu, Strong Immortal, Vibrant Wind, and Zayn break Daffy free from a trap. #Mary and Strong Immortal kill Vibrant Wind by using the Toad Trail attack. #Vibrant Wind vows for revenge. #Sylveon snipes Mike. #Michelle dies after Strong Immortal gives her a canteen full of spiders. #Hunter dies after trying to handle a poison dart frog. #Dragonlord spares Vibrant Wind and Strong Immortal. #Raychelle Keeling debuts. Carlos is impressed by her. #Max and Scarlett perform the horizontal tango. #Vibrant Wind and Strong Immortal play two games of Sardines, followed by a game of Truth or Dare. #Scarlett figures out how Strong Immortal got her powers, and uses that against her. Vibrant Wind gets payback from the Toad Trail incident. #Tensions ease as Michelle, Vibrant Wind, and Strong Immortal sing a song to Beulah. #Vibrant Wind delivers a boring lecture. Strong Immortal was able to listen to the entire lecture, but Mike sneaks out. #Vibrant Wind and Strong Immortal receive Super Smash Bros. invitations. #Vibrant Wind kicks Strong Immortal in the groin. #Scotty thinks that Strong Immortal is a killer. #Strong Immortal refuses to revive Vibrant Wind. #Vibrant Wind and Strong Immortal play rock-paper-scissors against Scarlett and Guy. #Vibrant Wind and Strong Immortal get into a fight over a gun. #Carlos hurls a boulder at Sylveon. #Natural Sam crushes Luigi. #Katniss makes Amy and Scarlett become enemies on The Sims. #Toad writes a letter and gives it to Sophia. #Max fails to bribe Monica to kill Amma. #Vibrant Wind and Strong Immortal race each other. #Vibrant Wind and Strong Immortal play Sardines for the third time. This time around, Strong Immortal was first to hide. #Vibrant Wind and Strong Immortal attend a party and share a s'mores party ring. #Blue Jay ditches a game involving Vibrant Wind and Strong Immortal. #Sam uses the Time Stone to kill Carlos. #Zayn, Natural Mary, and Raychelle kill Natural Mike, Sophia, and Akashia with bad music. #Sam and Scotty have twins, followed by sexvigintuplets. #Pikachu gets killed by Amy, Sylveon, Strong Immortal, Katniss, and Vibrant Wind. #Max and Scarlett do it in the ball pit, followed by making sweet love in a car. #Cameron slaps Sam. Caladbolg assigns Sam the mission of killing Cameron. #Vibrant Wind gets chased down by Nikko, Pikachu, and Strong Immortal. #Reigns builds a wall around his shelter. #Fairiez makes a grounded video out of Strong Immortal. Vibrant Wind discovers it and shows it to her. #Strong Immortal heals Vibrant Wind. #Ambrose attempts to obtain the Ball of Light, but Sam was able to witness him and runs away screaming. #Vibrant Wind spoils Inside Out. #Strong Immortal easily solves Vibrant Wind's puzzle. #Vibrant Wind and Strong Immortal passionately kiss each other, then hugged. #Evil Anna, Riott, and Pikachu think Vibrant Wind and Strong Immortal are in a romance since they hugged. #One thing led to another, and the next thing Vibrant Wind knew, Strong Immortal had raped her. #Vibrant Wind grimaces at Beulah and Strong Immortal. #Katie reappears and decides to date both Monica and Strong Immortal. #Vibrant Wind forces Strong Immortal to sleep in the same bed as Anna. #Vibrant Wind and Strong Immortal experience Shelter Runs Mark II. #Strong Immortal sends Vibrant Wind annihilation threats. #Scarlett kills four Code LTIB members (including Sam) with an explosive. #Corona and Yoshi return. #Hunter is revealed to dislike Mary x Mike. #Sam gets abducted. #Dartrix returns. #Cryo/Scotty storyline. #Sam survives the abduction. #Caladbolg, Dirt, and Hillary return. #Dirt goes on hiatus. #Dragonlord goes on hiatus, ending the game until further notice. #Caladbolg deactivates his DeviantArt account. #Dirt and Dragonlord return to BrantSteele, so the game continues. Category:Events Category:BrantSteele